


Lucky

by Catastrokey (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That's it, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Catastrokey
Summary: Part 1: Alec woke up on Valentine’s Day to the most beautiful sight in the world: Magnus Bane.Part 2: When Magnus woke up on the first of many Valentine’s Days he would spend with Alexander, the other side of the bed was empty, but the sound of shuffling he could hear from the kitchen told him exactly where Alec had disappeared to.a.k.a.Soft boyfriends ruminating over how much they love each other.





	1. Alec

**Author's Note:**

> Banner by [ ladymissandei ](https://ladymissandei.tumblr.com)
> 
> Beta's by [ AlisonSilverstorm99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisonSilverstorm99/pseuds/AlisonSilverstorm99)
> 
> Written for [shvalentine'sday 2018 event ](https://shvalentinesday.tumblr.com/)

Alec woke up on Valentine’s Day to the most beautiful sight in the world. Magnus Bane was sprawled across his side of the bed, one hand clutched in Alec’s. The sun through the curtains cast a glow across Magnus’ skin that made him look absolutely ethereal, like an Angel sent down to Earth to pull Alec from a life of self-loathing. He was just so impossibly beautiful.

But the real magic was his very presence in Alec’s life. The miracle of his love given to Alec unselfishly. It was something Alec never thought he would have. Magnus was the shining light of his life that he had spent twenty two years without. A grace he’d never thought he’d have.

As soon as Alec realized that he liked boys instead of girls, he knew he would never have a happy ending. There would be no fairy tale ending like he’d always secretly envied Izzy the ability to dream of, just a lonely existence dedicated to his family. At best, he would get out of having to marry some girl his mother chose. So he did his best to please his parents, in constant hope that he would at least avoid the worst fate he could imagine, no matter how much it pained him on occasion.

Then this brilliant man had waltzed his way into Alec’s life like it was nothing. He’d swept Alec up with his overt flirting and the surety that his attentions were being returned. And they were, even if Alec had no idea how to show it. He would have to be subtle, he knew that much. Alec could never be public with his affections, lest he be thrown into the Silent City or even stripped of his runes.

Then his parents had, in typical fashion, swooped in to ruin his happiness. Not that he had seen it that way, but his sister had been sure to share her opinion,  _ loudly _ . She’d been nothing but righteous fury and spitting rage. Hissing about how the whole thing was “bullshit” and “they always do this” and “I won’t let them ruin your life like this.” He’d just let her go off on angry tangents as he quietly ran through logistics in his head. Their mother had already admitted Izzy couldn’t draw the kind of partner they needed. Jace wasn’t related to them  _ enough _  to make the difference Maryse needed. Not that he would have been likely to acquiesce with Clary walking around the Institute.

For just a moment, he’d considered saying no to his parents. He’d stormed off to Magnus’ loft without looking back because just maybe, this could work. Staying the night had even let him bask in the idea of choosing Magnus.

Except on the way back in the morning, it had occurred to him. Max was young enough that he would have no say, but old enough that the right engagement would achieve his mother’s goals. Not to mention, Alec may recognize Maryse’s manipulation tactics but Max wouldn’t see them coming. He’d have been knee deep in expectations before any of them could help and Alec had spent  _ so much of his time _  protecting his baby brother from exactly that fate.

So Alec had shoved his hopes and the dreams he didn’t even know he was capable of anymore aside to propose to someone he would never be able to love like she deserved. He’d taken Magnus’ trust and thrown it back at him, in hopes that it would give him an easy reason to hate and move on from the mess that was Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

He’d known better than to hope, but he’d let himself stumble off the path anyway.

It had taken Magnus bursting into Alec’s wedding like a madman to shake him out of his determination to sacrifice himself. Thank the Angel Magnus had been brave enough to do it, because there was nothing Alec wouldn’t give to make sure that moment was crystallized in his mind forever. It was the best thing that had  _ ever _  happened to him.

There was  _ nothing _  that could come close to the moment he threw everything else out the window and said yes to this ridiculously amazing man.

At least, not  _ yet _ .

He’d learned never to count Magnus out when it came to topping himself.

Now, he could lay here in bed, warm next to the love of his life who, by the way, was also outrageously handsome, so really Alec was basically winning at life. Even better, he was kind, compassionate and so damn smart.

Alec was the luckiest man alive and he knew it.


	2. Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Magnus woke up on the first of many Valentine’s Days he would spend with Alexander, the other side of the bed was empty, but the sound of shuffling he could hear from the kitchen told him exactly where Alec had disappeared to. 
> 
> a.k.a.
> 
> Magnus demanded to admire his boyfriend in return, so here we are.

When Magnus woke up on the first of many Valentine’s Days he would spend with Alexander, the other side of the bed was empty. It was also warm, so he had not been abandoned to a cold, lonely bed long ago. The sound of shuffling he could hear from the kitchen told him exactly where Alec had disappeared to. So, he’d languished mere moments in their warm bed before rolling over to reach for his robe.

When he made it to the kitchen doorway, the sight nearly knocked the wind out of his lungs. 

Alec stood at the oven, back to Magnus, in deep concentration over something he was cooking. The smell of eggs drifted across the room, spices ringing clear through the air. He could see pancake batter sitting to the side waiting for the eggs to finish. The sight was so domestic it made something in Magnus’ chest hurt. 

He’d had lovers before, some who even basked in the romance of it all. But the sheer difference is his Alexander, from a boy scared of his emotions and affections to this man who basked in both was awe inducing. Alexander had truly come into his own. 

Even as he stood there watching his lover make breakfast as quietly as he could manage, the shadows of past loves flickered through his mind. 

It had been a long time since he thought he would have this. Probably since the day Camille took the heart he had so willingly given her and crushed it between her fingers like it meant nothing. Though, more likely, it was the day she had come back expecting him to be waiting with nary a hair out of place and without a single apology on her lips. She didn’t understand what could possibly have been wrong with what she did. 

Even Magnus, who had made excuse after excuse throughout their relationship about how Camille was just so certain of his feelings or bad at apologies, couldn’t hold up in the face of her swanning back in like nothing had changed. 

But Alexander was different. Not only was he quick to admit to his faults and apologize for his mistakes, but he always wanted to  _ talk it out _ . He wanted to listen and be heard in return. Even their arguments were usually followed by an actual, honest to angel discussion about both of their sides and where they could meet in the middle. 

Most people Magnus had met, and he could admit that was a lot of people, only ever wanted to 'talk about it' so they could impress upon him that they were right and he was wrong. It had certainly been a feature in many of his relationships. It was very rare that talking about it included listening. 

Alec always listened when they “talked it out”, like it was his solemnly sworn duty to hear Magnus out on all his opinions even when he himself either didn’t agree or didn’t care about the subject itself. 

It was nice to be listened to. 

He had found himself dreading the phrase 'we need to talk' less and less. Magnus even occasionally used it himself without fear now. It was delightful.

Maybe that was what had pulled Magnus in, so many nights ago in this very loft. The way Alec had listened and discussed and taken Magnus’ opinion into consideration. It had made Magnus forget there was a healing werewolf in his guest room, in favor of becoming caught up in the wonder of this Shadowhunter who was so open and honest. 

That had been the night that cemented Magnus’ investment in a future that involved Alexander Lightwood in it. 

He could only be thankful that he had been so invested, as Alec hissed as a hand brushed the pan accidentally. He’d been trying too hard to keep quiet and gotten in his own way. 

So Magnus siddled right up behind his silly, lovely man and wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist. Alec did not jump, but it was definitely a feat in self restraint, and Magnus let himself mould to that broad back as he dropped a kiss to Alec's shoulder before hooking his chin over it to look at the stove.

“What’s cooking, good looking?”

Magnus’ shit eating grin was only fueled by how he could  _ feel _ Alec roll his eyes at the phrase.

“Supposedly breakfast in bed, but I’m thinking that’s not looking very likely now.”

Magnus let out a chuckle before something caught his eye. Alec had moved on to the pancakes while Magnus was musing.

“Are those  _ pink, heart shaped pancakes _ ?”

The burn of Alec’s blush warmed Magnus’s own cheek even as his Shadowhunter mumbled a quiet, 'maybe'.

Magnus was the luckiest man alive and he knew it.


End file.
